Vueltas de la vida
by CristiHizuri
Summary: La vida siempre trae sorpresas...¿un rencuentro?...¿es odio o es amor?... Que pasaria si después de tanto tiempo te encuentras con la persona que te robo el corazón pero esta ha cambiado... ¿volverias a sentir lo mismo? :3 soy nueva pero espero que les guste


Holaaa... bueno estees mi primer fic,:P soy nueva en esto y claro lo tomo como distracción... Bueno esto salio de mi retorcida mente xD espero que les guste :D

_Skip Beat! no me pertenece si no a la grandiosa Nakamura-sensei \o/

* * *

-dialogos-

''_pensamientos''__ :3  
_

**CAPÍTULO I:**

**RECUERDOS**

Estaba ahí, ella lo sabía, se notaba con el simple y ligero roce que producía el soplido del viento, no solo pensaba que existían… si no que estaba viendo una, siempre estas estaban escondidas y ellas las iba a encontrar o eso esperaba… pero hoy, estaba frete a una, y una grande, podría decirse para lo que esperaba, pero aun así estaba segura de que era un hada…

* * *

De vez en cuando por las mañanas antes de ir al colegio y todas las tardes mucho antes del atardecer iba a ese lugar mágico, ese pequeño espacio donde podía hacer lo que quisiera, reír, jugar, cantar y hasta incluso llorar… sin que nadie se percatara de su existencia, aunque en realidad eso ya le pasaba, ella prefería no resaltar más de lo normal y seguir viviendo feliz en su mundo mágico de cuentos y hadas… siempre sola.

Ella era solo una pequeña niña de 8 años, con una madre que la abandono en una casa donde tenía que aprender correctamente ciertas modalidades para poder trabajar ahí, en un colegio donde todas las demás la trataban mal, lo único que la animaba era ese lugar y su ''príncipe'' Sho-chan, quien siquiera la trataba.

Una mañana, en un día libre sin nada que hacer, se escapo un rato pasando por ese pequeño pero frondoso bosque para poder llegar a un no muy grande riachuelo, ese, su hermoso paraíso, su reino de las hadas, donde iba siempre con la esperanza de encontrar una y hacerla su amiga, pero ese día no, ella iba con los ánimos por el suelo, con los ojos inundados de lagrimas aguantadas para que nadie la viese llorar, ese día se cumplía un año… un año desde que su mamá la abandonó.

Pasando por los arbustos, con algo de torpeza por la visión borrosa, llego a ver una luz resplandeciente que indicaba la llegada a su paraíso; antes de llegar sus lagrimas empezaron a salir, ya no las podía retener, salió a la luz, sus lagrimas salían y no paraban, parecían dos cascadas de perlas brillantes, ya su llanto era incontrolable.

Lentamente se acerco al riachuelo, cuando lloraba y se sentía triste, le gustaba ver como el agua corría por las rocas, era un espectáculo hermoso y aunque por más hermoso que fuera no podía parar de llorar…

-¿Por qué lloras?- era una voz suave, con un acento un poco raro pero se entendía y se notaba que era masculina

''_Me descubrieron''_ pesaba ella, rápidamente se seco sus lagrimas y empezó a buscar con la mirada de donde provenía aquella voz, y no era una voz que ella conociera o recordara, de repente fijo su mirada en la roca más alta que había, donde posaba una sombra, no la podía distinguir muy bien ya que el sol pegaba justo detrás y se le dificultaba ver, la sombra empezó a moverse y dio un salto para caer cerca de donde estaba ella _''Él… él está volando''_ estaba impresionada.

-Hola- se escucho su voz, ella se froto con sus manos sus ojos para poder acostumbrarse y volver a ver bien, ya cuando se acostumbro vio a un chico de hermosos ojos azules y cabellera dorada, (cosa que no se veía por halla en Kyoto) había volado y caído justo en frente de ella, estaba paralizada… ella estaba en frente de una…¡ DE UNA HADA! -Oye, ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado al verla paralizada

-Eres… un… un…- sus hermosos ojitos ámbar empezaron a brillar, lo cual hizo que el quedara prendado de su mirada -¡UN HADAAAAA!- esto sobresalto al chico _'' ¿Qué? ¿Acaba de decir que soy un hada?''_ pensó este -¡Eres un hada! ¡No puedo creer que este en frente de un hada de verdad!- ella entro en su mundo mágico

''_Que linda es… Mejor si le sigo el juego'' _–Pequeña ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- pregunto con curiosidad

Ella se sorprendió, alguien estaba preguntando por que estaba llorando, bueno no eran alguien normal, el era un hada, pero igual no quería molestarlo y que se alejara, así que se quedo callada, sus ojos perdieron ese mágico brillo y agacho la mirada.

Este al ver el acto prefirió cambiar de tema y se sentó al lado de ella -¿Cómo te llamas?- le sonrio, ella se sorprendió y le respondió igual con una radiante sonrisa _''Cambia rápido de humor'' _pensó.

-Mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko- sonrió – ¿Y el tuyo príncipe hada?

-¡Qué lindo nombre! Mi nombre es Kuon- sonrió de una manera muy juguetona, una sonrisa que Kyoko nunca antes había visto.

-OHH, entonces usted es el ¡príncipe hada Corn!

''_Jajajaja no puede pronunciar Kuon que mona''_ –Mmmm… y ¿Por qué estabas llorando Kyoko?- ella se sonrojo

-¡oh no! ¡Príncipe hada Corn! ¡No me puede llamar así!- dice un poco apenada.

''_Mmmmm… cierto que los japoneses tenían algo con eso… como fue que me decía mi papá…''_ –Ya entiendo… ¡entonces Kyo-chan!- el sonrió y le giño y un ojo que con el acto Kyoko también sonrió.

Kyoko le conto todo, tanto como cosas buenas y malas, y claro esta aprovecho para preguntarle a él sobre su vida como ''hada'' cosa que el respondía sin alterar tanto toda su realidad, solo cambiaba unas cuantas cosas. El estaba sorprendido, como podía una pequeña y adorable niña sufrir tanto y eso le molestaba y mas el hecho de que él pensaba de que él era el único con problemas, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso, ella parecía muy feliz al estar con él y a él le agradaba su compañía y mientras él estuviera ahí la haría sonreír.

Por toda una semana Kyoko siempre se iba sonriendo hacia su paraíso para encontrarse con el príncipe hada Corn, ella no le dijo a nadie por miedo a que el escapara, de eso había aprendido en sus cuentos, y eso era que a las hadas no les gustaba estar rodeada de gente por eso siempre se aseguraba de que no la siguieran.

Ese día ya Kuon estaba ahí, esperándola. Salió corriendo para encontrarse con su príncipe hada, había algo diferente pero ella prefirió no tomarlo en cuenta; jugaron toda la tarde, Kuon realizaba las pequeñas volteretas en el aire que a Kyoko le encantaban y también jugaron en el reino de as hamburguesas, cosa que Kuon descubrió de ella, además de gustarle los cuentos y las hadas, amaba… amaba las hamburguesas.

-Mmmmm… Kyo-chan tengo algo que decirte- Kuon al decir esto llamo toda la atención de la pequeña niña haciendo que dejase de jugar –Me he divertido mucho contigo- sonrió –Pero me tengo que ir, mañana temprano regreso a mi país- su sonrisa se convirtió en una triste. Kyoko quedo paralizada, su amigo, su primer mejor y único amigo le estaba diciendo que mañana se iba, sus lagrimas empezaron a salir –No llores Kyo-chan- se acerco a ella para secarle sus lagrimas con sus pulgares.

-Pe… ¡pero tú te vas!- sus lagrimas ya no paraban.

-No llores, tienes que ser fuerte, al igual que yo, te prometo que voy a superar mi padre y podre volar, voy a ser fuerte al igual que lo tienes que ser tu- Kuon le sonrió dulcemente –Estira tus manos, ábrelas y cierra los ojos- Kyoko obedeció, sintió como las manos de su príncipe hada tocaban las suyas y luego dejaban algo pesado y un poco frio; ella abio los ojos, quedo sorprendida, veía una hermosa piedra morada en sus manos –Es una piedra mágica, mira… si la levantas hacia la luz…- la ayudo agarrándola por detrás –Giras un poco y…- la piedra cambio de color a un azul profundo dando pequeños destellos, Kyoko estaba sorprendida –Ves ¡magia!- Kuon sonrió –No sientes como si todos tus problemas se fueran, yo siempre la uso cuando estoy mal o triste y siempre me anima, así que ahora es tuya- a Kyoko le brillaban sus ojitos

-¿En verdad es mía?

-Sip- sonrió y Kyoko, feliz agarro y le abrazo pero sus lagrimas volvieron a salir –Y ¿Por qué lloras ahora?

-¿Y si me olvido de ti?- levanto su cara hacia él con los ojos llorosos

-Mmmmm… no creo pero de todas formas…- Kuon acerco su cara hacia la de Kyoko, quedo a pocos centímetros –Cierra tus ojos- Kyoko obedeció…

-Kyoko…Kyoko… ¡MO!...¡ MOGAMI DESPIERTA YA!

-Eh… ¿qué sucede?- pregunto confundida y un poco adormilada Kyoko

-Sucede que te volviste a quedar dormida en clases.

-Dormida…oh gracias por despertarme Moko-san- Kyoko le sonrió a su mejor amiga _''Entonces… de nuevo ese sueño, que gracioso siempre termina en la misma parte… no recuerdo muy bien… pero ¿Por qué se está haciendo tan constante…?'' _

* * *

De verdad espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría que si vieron algún error o algo malo corríjanme por faaaaa (claro si tienen cosas buenas que decir nunca están de mas) ;D me gustaría saber si lo continuo o no... bueno hasta la proxima. Review


End file.
